


The Witness

by Prplprincez



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: The Machine gives out the number of a young woman who needs protection in order to make a court date.





	The Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adder24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adder24/gifts).



> This was a request for a friend. It is not my fandom so please be kind. I did watch the first season and hope I did it some justice.

John Reese walked into the library, coffee in hand and glanced at Harold Finch. Finch was busy typing away, presumably on their next person of interest, so he bent down to pet Bear first and then asked “Do you have a number for me?”

  
“Alice Livingston, 25 years old. She’s here on a student visa from London. She goes to NYU and lives just off campus,” Finch says, as he hands John a manila folder full of information on Alice.

  
John took the folder, sat down and began reading. Inside was a picture of Alice, her address, her college schedule. She was blonde, short hair, very blue eyes. She was smart, taking graphic design courses and maintaining a 4.0. He finished his coffee and stood up. He needed to go check out her apartment.

  
He carefully picked her lock and entered her apartment. It was small but nice. He found her computer and opened it, quickly setting it up to copy her files onto a thumb drive. He walked around, looking through her papers, in her bedroom, the bathroom, finding nothing much to point him in the direction of why the Machine had picked her number. Noticing that the computer was done copying her files, her grabbed the thumb drive and left her apartment.

  
Since it was getting close to the time for Alice to be finished with her morning classes, John headed towards the NYU campus. He needed to get access to her phone. Casually walking over, he kept his eyes open for her. He spotted her at a coffee cart. He waited until the best time and then bumped into her. Her coffee drops, along with her bag, contents drops, spilling everywhere. He palms her phone, setting it to grant access to his, as he helps her pick up her things. “I'm so sorry,” he tells her. “Can I get another coffee for the young lady please? I split hers,” he yells to the guy at the cart. Glancing at his phone he sees that it is matched, he hands her her phone back, makes sure she is alright and gets her coffee. He then goes back to the library to confer with Finch and see what they can find out.

 

The next day John is following Alice from a safe distance. Unfortunately he isn’t the only one. Three men are following her also. She doesn’t notice them behind her as she gets her morning coffee. She leaves the coffee cart and walks toward the campus when the men speed up and begin to surround her. John begins to run, calling Finch at the same time. “Three guys are about to bother Alice. I'm going to change their mind.” By the time he reaches her, one has already grabbed her arm and begun to pull her away from the rush of people going about their day.

  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” John says, quietly.

  
“I don’t care what you think,” one of them replies.

  
“I wasn’t asking your opinion,” John told him. “We can do this the easy way, where nobody gets hurt or the hard way, were they do. It doesn’t matter to me.”

  
“Three against one -looks like you are going to get hurt,” another one replies.

  
“Suit yourself,” John says.

  
With a few well placed moves, he has all three gasping on the ground. He grabs Alice by the arm and tells her to follow him.

 

Alice has no idea who this tall man in a suit is but he just saved her from those three men. She was afraid this was going to happen. When she had told the police what had happened, what she had seen, they told her they would keep her name out of it. But she didn’t trust the police completely. And she was right. She had to get out of here, they weren’t going to leave her alone. She didn’t want to stop her classes, she wanted to finish school, but they were going to kill her.

  
They walked into an old building and were met by man with a limp. Now she was getting nervous.

  
“Alice, my name is Harold. And we are here to protect you,” he told her.  
She looked at him and wondered how he was going to protect her. The guy in the suit, yeah but the one talking no.

  
“My name is John, and we know you are in trouble. Why were those guys after you?”

  
“How do you know my name?” she asked.

  
“We heard you were in trouble. Now can you explain to us why?” John asked.

  
She wasn’t sure she should tell them, but this John had saved her from those guys. Taking a deep breath, she began.

  
“Two months ago I was walking home from the library. It was late, I had been doing research for a paper I had due. Anyways, I was walking home and I heard a shot. I saw a man walking away and I saw his face but he didn’t see me. I ran home and didn’t know what to do. I thought all night and decided to go to the police in the morning. Turns out it was a hit done by one of Elias' men. I didn’t know that at the time but found out later. When the hit man got arrested, somehow they found out I was the witness. The police said my name was sealed but they found out anyhow. They are going to kill me. I need to get out of here. Maybe go home.”

  
“No,” John said, “You are going to stay here and testify. I will make sure you are safe. Trust me.”

 

Finch put them in a house that he owned under one of his many aliases. Alice wandered from room to room, kind of lost. She looked so restless and lost. John knew she didn’t trust them completely. Finch had promised to contact Detective Carter about getting Alice protected after the trial, since there was no way Elias was going to leave her alone. For now it was up to John to keep her safe until then.

  
The trial was a month away. For the first week John left her alone. Alice watched TV, read the books that Finch brought her and generally sat around. The second week, she started to open up to him. She talked about how she was really close to her grandfather and how she loved to design things. That when he died, it broke her heart. But he had left everything to her with instructions to go to school and fulfill her dream of becoming a graphic designer. So she did. She wanted to make him proud.

  
She started to cry and he put his arm around her. Holding her close, he let her cry it all out. It seemed she had been so strong for so long. He felt this uncontrollable urge to kiss her, to make her pain go away, at least for a short while. When her crying had finally stopped, she looked up to him with her big blue eyes. He couldn’t stop himself. He leaned down and kissed her softly. When she kissed him back, he picked her and carried her to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

 

She woke up alone, wondering if last night had been a dream. But the rumpled sheets, the indentation on the other pillow and her own nakedness told her that it had really happened. Grabbing John's button up shirt off the floor, she put it on and padded out of the bedroom.

  
“Hi,” she said shyly.

  
“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

  
“Yes,” she said. She walked over to him, as he opened his arms to her. Sitting in his lap she felt safe.

  
“I am going to keep you safe. No matter what.”

 

The next three weeks they spent talking and getting to know each other. Every night Alice slept wrapped in John's arms. He kept her safe and helped her get ready for the trial. He knew he was going to have to let her go. His life wasn’t meant to have somebody like her.

 

 

The night before Alice was scheduled to testify John got a phone call from Carter. He listened quietly and then hung up the phone. Pulling Alice to him, he sat her on his lap.

  
“Detective Carter has talked to the District Attorney. They have arranged for you to go into the Witness Protection Program. Once you finish testifying you get in a car and disappear. You get a new name and a new life. They will never find you again. You will be safe.” John swallows hard. He had become quite attached to her. He knew that Finch could find her for him.

  
“I won’t see you again?” she asked softly.

  
“No. But its for your safety, for the best. Elias won’t find you either. And I need you to be safe,” he said, looking into her eyes.

  
“OK, I'll do it.”

 

**6 months later**

 

 

Alice had a new name, a new place to live and a new life. She thought of John Reese often. Did he think of her? He showed up in her dreams more often than not, and she missed blue eyes watching her. She hoped that one day he would show up in her life again, but with what he did, she knew that wouldn’t happen. She finished her iced coffee and stood up and walked towards her home.

  
Standing behind the bookshelf in the bookstore across the street, stood a was a tall man in a suit with blue eyes, watching her walk away.


End file.
